I Just Got Back From Hell
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Sequal to Terror. The twins are teenagers now. Warning! Characters Death!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Sequal to Terror.**

**Based on the bood by John Saul-The Right Hand of Evil. (Hint, Hint)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I just got back from Hell _

_And I'm standing here alive _

_I know it's really hard to tell _

_Don't know how I survived _

_But I can't say that I'm doin' great _

_But I think I'm doin' well _

_That Devil's gonna have to wait _

_'Cause I just got back from Hell _

_Gary Allan-I Just Got Back From Hell._

**ooooooooo**

I woke up to my alarm going off. I grabbed the knife that I kept under my pillow for protection and hurled it at the clock making it smash against the wall. I groaned and got up when my door opened revealing my twin brother John.

"Did you kill your alarm clock again?" He asked.

"I thought it was evil. Honest mistake." I shrugged opening my curtains letting the morning sun in.

"Dad's going to be mad that you broke another clock." He said smirking.

"I'll just have to buy me a new one with my allowance." I said running past him for the bathroom first. I slammed the door shut and he banged on it.

"That's not fair!" He yelled.

"Too bad! Can't help it if your slow!" I smirked and turned the shower on. Damn it! I forgot my clothes.

After I showered I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. We lived in a 4 bedroom house and only one bathroom. Everyone had to fight for it every morning. My Uncle Dean lived with us and he was kind of cool. He wasn't to keen on waking up early either. I went to the kitchen to find everyone up. I grabbed a strawberry poptart and a glass of juice before I sat down.

"Heard you killed another clock." My dad said.

I groaned and Uncle Dean laughed.

"I thought it was evil." I always say that whenever I break a clock.

"That's 12 this month and it's not even over." Dad scowled me.

"I'll pay for a new one out of my allowance. It's a bad habit."

"No it's not." John said coming down with his backpack.

"Shut it dude." I said.

My dad shook his head. "Your becoming more and more like your Uncle each day."

I just smiled and Uncle Dean wrapped his arm around me putting me into a head lock.

"Unlce Dean!" I yelled.

"Too bad kiddo." He said.

"Kids we have some news." My mom said.

Me and John just looked at each other.

"We're moving." She said.

We were in shock. Moving?

"We just moved a couple of months ago!" John said angry. He didn't like to move

"You reminid me of your dad." Uncle Dean said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Louisiana. It's a small town." Mom said.

"This sucks! I'm sick of moving!" John yelled before grabbing his backpack and running out the back door slamming it.

We were just silent until dad spoke. "I never slammed any doors."

"Is it a hunting gig?" I asked.

"No. It's perminate." Dad said.

"Oh."

"it's a three story Victorian house. And there's 4 bathrooms." Mom said.

"I get my own bathroom?" I said shock.

"We all do." Dad said.

"Hell yeah! I say we move. John will get over it." I said smiling.

oooooooooooo

I went to school but didn't see John anywhere. I was happy that we were moving. I hated it here except for my best friend aka my only friend Bethany Jackson.

"I can't believe your moving!" She said shocked.

"John's been acting like a little brat about it."

"He was always sensitive. You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"I can't look at your hot Uncle anymore." She said grinning.

"Ew!" I said. Okay maybe Uncle Dean was good looking but not in the way that every girl thought to me. That was just sick. "Mom and Dad said that you can stay with us during the summer if it's okay with your parents."

"That'd be great Kat. That's 3 months away though."

"It'll go quick."

"I heard you deliquents are moving. Thank the lord." Alan Marsters said. A big stupid jock.

"And I won't have to look at your sorry ass anymore. We're even." I said smiling.

"You little shit!" He grabbed me by the throat cutting off my air.

Bethany tried to get Alan off of me but he knocked her down with a smack. My vision was starting to blurr when John came up behind him and kicked him in his back. He let go of me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I was coughing when I saw them fighting.

"That's enough!" The prinicple yelled. Everyone froze. "Alan this is the last time. Your suspended from school."

"For what?" He yelled. "John attacked me first!"

"You were never a good liar Alan. I saw you trying to choke Katherine. Your lucky I don't call the cops. You okay Katherine?"

"Yeah." My throat was raw.

"Alan, I'll meet you in my office." The principle said.

"Bitch this ain't over." Alan sneered.

"I'm going to have to call your parents." The prinicple said.

We groaned.

"I'll explain that it wasn't your fault." He said. "You two go to the nurses office."

"I'm sorry Bethany." I said.

"It's just a scrape on the elbows. I'll call you tonight." She said.

We were walking towards the nurses office.

"Thanks, John." I said.

"Don't thank me. That jerk had it coming." He said.

"Good thing you got there in time."

"Actually I saw it happen a few minutes before. i was trying to find you." He admitted.

"Stupid visions." I muttered but really I was thankful. John got visions like my dad but me? I know how to kick ass when I'm not being strangled. "You think mom and dad's going to me mad?" I asked.

ooooooooooooo

At home...

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Uncle Dean said angry.

"Dean, she's fine." Dad said.

I was except for dark bruises around my throat.

"Maybe it's a good thing that we're moving." I said trying to calm everyone down.

"Since todays friday you won't be going back to school until we move." Mom said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Because you'll be helping us back." She said.

"Long as I don't have to see that dick ever again."

"Katherine Mary Winchester!" Mom said shocked.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Tomorrow we're going to drive you kis up there so you can take a look at the place. You know fight for your rooms." Uncle Dean said.

"Cool." I said.

"Where's John?" Dad asked.

"He went to his room." Mom said.

"I'll go talk to him." Dad said leaving.

I caught my mom and Uncle Dean looking at each other which was weird. I don't know why I was getting a strange vibe out of it.

"I'm going to go call Bethany." I said going upstairs.

I went in my room and locked the door. Why am I getting a bad feeling out of them? My parents were happy. I called Bethany and told her what was going on.

"Your lucky you won't have to see him again. I will." She said on the phone.

"Bethany, I think somethings going on with my mom and Uncle."

"That's crazy. Your parents are the most happy couple that I know."

"I knw. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Like you always are."

"Very funny. I'll talk to you Sunday. Tomorrow my parents are driving us to check out the house,"

"Okay. See ya." She hung up.

"I wonder why John's always angry at dad."

ooooooooooooooo

"This is the place." Dad said pulling into a stop.

"This is where we're going to live?" I asked shocked.

It was more like a mansion. It was beautiful looking in a antique way. It looked like it needed some new paint and there were weeds everywhere and bushes that needed trimming. We all got out of the car and looked around the huge land.

"How can we afford this?" I asked.

"I got a promotion at work and got relocated here." Dad said. "The company owns this place."

"That's weird." John said.

"Can't wait to see what it looks like inside." I said.

"Let's go then." Dad said.

For some reason as we walked in something was telling me not to live here.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Sequal to Terror.**

**Based on the bood by John Saul-The Right Hand of Evil. (Hint, Hint)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Well, I just got back from Hell_

_And I guess to tell the truth_

_Well, I've been mad at everyone, including God and you_

_When you can't find no one to blame you just blame yourself_

_And I know I'll never be the same_

_I just got back from Hell_

_Gary Allan-I Just Got Back From Hell_

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

A week after we moved in I was starting to get strange vibes. One thing that I seemed to notice was dad drinking. He never drank before but now he does it everytime he comes home from work. John's hatered for dad was growing more each day. It was like our family was falling apart. I was in my room. It was huge! There were boxes everywhere you looked. Uncle Dean decided to turn the basement into a training room.

"You ready for some training?" Uncle Dean said dressed in a shirt and shorts. He was funny looking in shorts.

"Now? I haven't even unpacked my workout clothes."

"We'll see about that." He looked at all the boxes until he came to the one marked workout clothes. "Here we go." He said flipping it open. He tossed me a pair of shorts and a skinny strapped tang top. "See you downstairs in 5 minutes." He said closing the door.

"He's just too damn cocky sometimes." I muttered. I quickly changed and was stopped by my dad in the kitchen.

"What are you wearing?" He asked eyeing me. I could smell beer on his breath. Usually he'd be drunk by now but he's been holding his liquir since we moved here.

"My workout clothes." I said.

"Your dressed like a slut." He sneered.

I was shocked. No one was around to hear that. "Daddy I'm not."

"Yes you are! No daughter of mines going to be wearing clothes like that!" He said going out back.

I tried not to cry as I went in the basement.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Uncle Dean asked worried.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Kat, I know when your lying."

"Please Uncle Dean. Just drop it." I begged.

"Fine. Now I get to hit the crap out of you." He said smirking.

"No you don't." I said.

We started circling each other and then Uncle Dean knocked me off my feet. He had me pinned on the mat.

"I win." He said smiling.

I raised my fingers and started to tickle him under his arm pits.

"Cut that out!" He said starting to laugh.

"Not until you say Uncle." I said continuing.

"That's it."

He grabbed one of my hands but my other one tickled him in his soft spot and he landed right on top of me.

"Uncle Dean how much do you way?" I asked. He was cutting off my air supply.

"Shut it." He said rolling off of me on the opposite side.

We were laying on the mat panting with sweat.

"Uncle Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Has dad been acting strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like not himself?"

"Just that he can actually hold his liquir and he has been drinking more than he used to. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Why does John hate dad?"

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about this one."

"So everyone knows except for me. Great."

"Kat, you know all about what happened in the past. How we met your mother."

"Yeah."

"John, had a vision from the past."

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess so. Sam, never has any from the past. John saw something happen to your mom when Sam was possessed. He couldn't control what was happening."

"Oh. John's always been a dick though."

Dean laughed. "I'm rubbing off on you kiddo."

"Uncle Dean I don't like this house."

"Just takes some time getting used too."

"No. I mean sometings been telling me in my gut that we shouldn't live here. I mean dad's already acting different."

"What did he do?"

"He said that I was dressed like a slut."

"Come on. This is your dad that we're talking about here."

"He said it. Ever since we moved here things have been different with him. Did you guys even research this place any before we moved here?"

Dean sat up. "Of course we did. There was nothing. Not even a suicide."

"Maybe I'm just over reacting."

"It's good that your on guard though. Taught you good."

"Yeah right. I'm going to take a shower."

oooooooooooooooo

I went upstairs to my room and was shocked when my room was tossed around like a tornado. It looked worse than before.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Mom said coming in. "Oh."

"Who the hell did this? Most of my clothes are gone and my bra's!"

"What's all the yelling about?" John asked coming in.

"You did this didn't you?!"

"I've been in my room all day sis. You need to calm down." John said.

"He has been in his room all day." Mom said agreeing.

"That only means-" I trailed off and ran downstairs.

"I thought you were taking a shower." Uncle Dean said eating a sandwhich.

I went passed him and ran out back and saw my dad burning my clothes in a brush fire. "Dad what are you doing?!" I said shocked.

"No daughter of mines going to be wearing this crap. Your to good for that." Dad said. I could see the reflection of the fire from his eyes.

"Is that before or after you called me a slut?!"

"What?" Mom asked.

"Dad said I looked like a slut dressed in this."" I said.

"Sam!" Mom said shocked.

"She'll be giving boys the wrong impression. They'll get an idea in their heads. All boys wants one thing." Dad said.

"Sam, Kat's smarter than that." Uncle Dean said.

"Dean, you of all people knows what boys think about." Dad said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back inside and into my room. I threw everything that was on my bed off and layed face down.

"Honey-" Mom said.

"Don't mom. I know why John hates dad."

"How?"

"Uncle Dean told me. He felt I had the right to know since everyone else in this family did."

"That really wasn't your father. You know all about the supernatural."

"I do. I don't want to live here mom. There's something evil in this house."

"Don't you think your dad or Uncle Dean did research before we moved here?"

"Yes but somethings off. Dad's never treated me that way before."

"It's just a phase. I'll keep an eye on your father and if things get worse then we'll move."

"Doubt it."

"Why don't you go and take your shower and we'll go shopping for new clothes?"

"Really?"

"Well your starting school in a couple of days and I know your going to need bras." Mom joked.

"Okay. Love you mom." I said kissing her before going into my bathroom.

oooooooooooooooo

"Sam, what the hell was that about?" Sky asked.

"I'm just trying to look out for our daughter. There's a lot of sick guys out there." Sam said.

"Your starting to scare her."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. How about I take her to dinner tonight? Just us two. Haven't had time to talk like we used to."

"That'd be great, Sam. Do ou get any weird vibes from this place?"

"No. In fact I've never felt better since we moved here. I'm going to make it work Sky. You don't have to worry." He said kissing her.

"There's something that you should know."

"You sound serious."

"Kat knows the truth."

"How?"

"Dean told her and I'm glad that he did. She knew that there was something and that all of us knew."

"I should have been the one to tell her."

"It doesn't mater anymore. I'm just glad that it's out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

We got back home from shopping 3 hours later and I was shocked when I walked in the kitchen to find Dad, Uncle Dean and John all laughing and playing cards.

"Maybe I should get my camera." Mom said shocked too.

"I think we've just entered the Twilight Zone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Sequal to Terror.**

**Based on the bood by John Saul-The Right Hand of Evil. (Hint, Hint)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Forgive me if I had any part_

_If I ever broke your heart in two_

_Forgive me for what I didn't know_

_For what I didn't say or do_

_And, God, forgive me as well_

_'Cause I just got back from Hell_

_Gary Allan-I Just Got Back From Hell_

**oooooooooooooooo**

"That was too scarey." I said as we unloaded our new clothes to my mom.

"At least your dad and John are getting along. Even if it's for one afternoon."

"Kat, put something fancy on." Dad said coming in the room.

"Why?"

"Because you and I are having dinner tonight?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah like old times."

"Okay let me change."

I went in my bathroom and did my hair straight with no makeup. I hated makeup. I dressed into a lavender dress with a slit on the right side leg part. I put some earrings on and went to meet my dad outside. We went to a resturant that I never even heard of.

"This is the firms resturant." Dad said as we sat down. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been under alot of stress from the firm."

I looked at my dad and I could tell that it was him. It was the house that was controlling hiim somehow. "It's okay."

"No it's not. After what I did to your mother- I swore that I was never going to do that ever again."

"But that wasn't really you dad. It was the demon."

"It was the evil side of me. All of us has an evil side Kat. Even you."

"Well I hope that I never have to see it." I said smiling.

"Me too. Let's eat huh? I'm starving."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time we got home everyone was in bed. I changed into a long nightgown and climbed in bed. The clock read 11:30. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

_I was laying in bed when Uncle Dean came in. He was only in his boxers which was odd._

_"Uncle Dean? Something wrong?" I asked trying to sit up but he pushed me back down on the pillow._

_"Everything's fine Katherine." He said like in a trance._

_He never calls me Katherine no matter how many times I've pissed him off._

_"Uncle Dean I think somethings wrong." I was reaching for my knife under my pillow but Uncle Dean grabbed my wrists roughly._

_"You always think somethings wrong! Why can't you just be happy here!" He yelled angry._

_"Uncle Dean your hurting my wrists." I cried. _

_Just then he snapped it. I screamed as it layed limp._

_"Your going to stay here whether you like it or not." He snarled. _

_He started to kiss and I tried to kick him off but I couldn't._

_"Stop fighting me!" He yelled slapping my face._

_"GET OFF!" I yelled as he ripped my nightgown off._

I woke up screaming. It felt so real. Just then mom and dad ran in.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. I just had a nightmare." I said shakey.

"What happened to your wrist?" Mom asked shocked.

I looked and it layed limp. "I don't know." I lied. It couldn't have happened!

"Honey get dressed. I'm taking you to a doctor." Mom said.

"We can fix it here Sky. After all this family knows all about medical attention." Dad said joking.

"I want to go." I said. "I'll get dressed."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And you have no idea how it happened?" Doctor Bishop asked wrapping my wrist.

"I had a dream that someone broke my wrist and I woke up like that." I said.

"Oh That explains it. Sometimes dreams can seem like reality. Your all done."

"Mom can I talk to the doctor alone?" I asked.

"Of course honey." Mom said a little hurt.

I felt bad but I didn't want to say anything unless I had to.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Dr. Bishop asked.

ooooooooooooooooo

I was quiet on the ride home. I was in shock. I felt bad for not telling mom but this I couldn't do. We went in the kitchen and mom started to make lunch.

"Heard what happened." Uncle Dean said placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. "You okay kiddo?" He asked worried.

"Fine."I swallowed.Not looking at him.

"We don't have to train today."

"Thanks. I'm going to my room." I ran upstairs and closed the door. Why couldn't we just leave here? If we had then this wouldn't have happened. But it was a dream! I looked around my room. Boxes were still everywhere and I haven't even arranged any furniture. I decided that I was going to put on different sheets and comforter. It sucked doing it with one hand.

"Need help?" John asked. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Thanks."

He helped me change the bed.

"How'd you break your wrist?"

"Must have happened when I had a nightmare last night."

"That's new." He said as we finished the bed.

"Speaking of new since when do you and dad get along?"

"Since the time we moved here I guess. I know that you have your doubts about this place but it's going to do this family good."

"I don't know."

"Sis you still don't even have your dresser put together with the drawers do you?"

"I was going to do it today since school starts tomorrow but." I held my broken wrist up.

"I help you." He said getting the drawers and putting them in.

"Nervous about school tomorrow?"

"Nah. I think this time we're staying for good." He said smiling.

oooooooooooooooooo

The next day I dressed in black levi jeans and a light blue shirt. I quickly avoided Uncle Dean and left for school early. I was up most of the night just waiting for something to happen. I knew it was the house that was doing it but no one would listen to me. I went to find my new locker and I was trying to get the locker open but I hated only having one hand.

"Need help?" A cute guy with short brown hair asked with a killer smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I had this locker last year. Sometimes you have to hit it." He did and it popped open. "My names Rick."

"Kat."

"Your family bought the old mansion right?"

"Yeah."

"You like living there?"

I closed my locker shut. "It has some issues."

"I bet. Well I better be going. See you around."

I couldn't wait until school was over. Usually I like new schools but I suddenly felt like the way John used to. It was like we switched places. After school I went to the local library to see if I could find anything on my lovely new home.

oooooooooooo

I was so wrapped up it was already 8p.m. by the time I looked at the clock again. I always get hooked on computers. I was getting ready to leave when I ran right into Uncle Dean.

"Where the hell have you been? You could have at least called."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some time to myself."

"You've been avoiding me since you broke your wrist. What's going on?"

"Uncle Dean I think something's evil in that place."

"Don't start this again." He groaned.

"The other night I had a nightmare that you did stuff to me."

"What? That's insane!" He said grossed out.

"I know but when I went to the doctor-" I couldn't say it to himi.

"What?"

"He found proof that something happened."

"It wasn't me! I would never do that!"

"I know but I can't explain it. Is it a shapeshifter or a ghost? Isn't there ghosts that can make them into loved ones and do horrible things to them?"

"Yeah but we've never came across one before."

"Please Uncle Dean. I've never been wrong before. And John and Dad are acting like father and son. When did that ever happen?"

"I admit it was weird." He frowned.

"So you believe me?"

"Alright. We'll look into this but we're not saying anything until we have proof."

"Okay." I was relieved that someone finally believed me.

"And what about dad burning my clothes? He's never acted like that. And drinking?'

"I'll keep an eye on him. You just do what teenagers are supposed to do."

"Anything?" I said shocked.

"No kissing."

"Damn."

ooooooooooooooo

"Where the hell have you been?" Dad asked me as we walked in.

"I was at the library."

"You know not to go anywhere unless you call first."

"Yes sir."

"Eat and go to bed."

"Yes sir. Where's mom?"

"She's at the store."

"Oh."

**A/N; Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot of stuff going on. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Sequal to Terror.**

**Based on the book by John Saul-The Right Hand of Evil. (Hint, Hint)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Well, I just got back from Hell_

_And I need to make some plans_

_It's the last thing that I wanna do_

_But I'll do the best I can_

_I'm gonna learn to live again_

_But I think I'll sit a spell_

_Tell the world that I'm alive_

_And I just got back from Hell_

_Gary Allan-I Just Got Back From Hell_

oooooooooooooooooo

It's been a month since we moved in. My wrist was back to normal but this place was freaking the hell out of me and I hunt the supernatural! Each day that passed by more weird things kept happening. Uncle Dean didn't believe me anymore. The whole family acted like the supernatural didn't exist that it was all made up. I hardly saw mom anymore. When I went downstairs it was just the men of the house in the kitchen. They were whispering seriously and then they stopped when I went in and smiled.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's sleeping still." Dad said.

She'd been doing that alot.

"You okay sis? You look a little shaken?" John asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I'm going in to town. I'll be back in awhile." I hurried out of the place.

ooooooooooooooo

"She's going to do something." John said.

"I know I saw it happen." Sam said.

"We can't let that happen." Dean said. "The house is already angry that she hasn't joined us yet."

"If we can't get her to join then we'll sacrafice her for the house." Sam said.

"We can't tlet her find out the truth." John said. "It's forbidden.

"Don't worry. We'll stop her before it happens." Dean said.

ooooooooooooooo

I went to the church and found Rick there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Thought I'd say the same thing to you. You don't look like the religous trype."

"I'm not." She said agreeing. "I have a meeting with the priest."

"Is it about your house? I won't think your nuts. I've heard stories about that place."

"Like what?"

"There was some sort of massacre there. This guys went nuts when his wife tried to leave him with the kids and he locked everyone inside and killed them all before killing himself."

She frowned. "Isn't that like the Amytiville?"

"It's true. My parents were teenagers when it happened. In fact my mom babysat for the 3 children."

"How come I couldn't find anything when I went to the library?"

"The town wants to forget it ever happened. The wife said it was the house making her husband do those things before she died. My mom saw some weird things while she was there."

"Can I talk to her? It's already got my family except for my mom. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"My parents died 6 years ago." He said sadly.

"Sorry." She meant it.

"Can I help you miss?" The Priest asked.

"I was just talking to-" She turned and Rick was gone. "That's weird."

"What?"

"Nothing. Father I need help."

"I know you do but I can't give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because that house is evil. It's the Devil."

"Was it built on a-"

"Devil worshippers used to live in that house in the 40's. Back then that was unheard of. I know you've faced evil before but this is different. You have to get your family out of there."

"It's already got my family except my mom. I can't get them to listen."

"Then it's too late for them but you can save yourself."

"I can't leave my family."

"Child you were brought in this world against your mothers will. The Devil thought he could get you on his side but he was wrong. Your too strong for him to get to you."

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"I knew John Winchester. Your grandfather. I know your family has saved a lot of people but I'm not sure they could be saved this time."

ooooooooooooooooooo

I decided to go to the library and tried to research again since Rick told be about the house and the Priest didn't really help the situation. Before I knew it the library was going to close.

"Damn it." I muttered. I didn't really want to go home. I went outside and was about to cross the street when Uncle Dean pulled up in the impala.

"Get in." He said.

"I have some stuff to do."

"Get your lying ass in here!" He ordered.

I started to run wehn he got out of the car and started to chase me. For it being a little town not that many people were out which sucked. He was right behind me when he grabbed my hair causing me to cry out.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He asked panting angry.

"Your hurting me!" I yelled.

He just tightened his grip on my hair and started to drag me pack to the impala.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd just give in. It'd be so much better for you." Uncle Dean said.

I noticed he wasn't wearing his neckless that he usually wore. Just then he put something over my mouth and I passed out.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dean knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't control himself as he layed Kat in the backseat and drove to the mansion. He knew that Sam and John were to gone far to be saved. Sam kept giving Sky sleping pills in her food and drinks so she wouldn't take Kat away. Doesn't this family ever get a break? He thought sarcastically. He pulled up in front of the mansion and went around and got Kat out. Sorry kiddo.

oooooooooooooooo

"You got her." John said.

"Wasn't hard." Dean replied.

He carried her down to the basement. It was made into an alter. Dean placed her on the table and put shackles on her arms and legs.

"After tonight. She won't be any trouble master." Sam said with an evil glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Sequal to Terror.**

**Based on the book by John Saul-The Right Hand of Evil. (Hint, Hint)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I can't say that I'm doin' great_

_But I think I'm gettin' well_

_Gonna let the world know that I'm alive_

_And I just got back from Hell_

_And I just got back from Hell_

_I just got back from Hell_

_Got back from Hell_

_Gary Allan-I Just Got Back From Hell_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

I woke up and tried to sit up. I looked around and saw that I was in the basement but it looked completely different. Then I noticed I was shackled on a table.

"Your awake." Dad said glaring at me.

"Dad. You don't want to do this. You love me." I pleaded.

"My life's been a living Hell because of you! Even before you were born I was forced to do things that I didn't want to do!"

"What about John?" I said getting angry that he was blaming it on me. John was my twin and born on the same day!

"John's like me. Picked for no reason to take all you humans out."

"Where's mom?"

"You don't have to worry about her."

Just then John walked in with a pair of sharp siccors and handed them to dad. Dad smiled as he cut my shirt in half and cutting it off around the shoulders.

"Dad you don't want to do this. It's the house that's making you do this!" I yelled.

"It's the house that's making me see everything for the first time."

Then it hit me. "You made a deal with it. You gave it yours and John's soul." I said shocked.

"Too bad sis. You would have really liked it." John said with an evil grin.

Before I knew it John was unconsious. Uncle Dean stood with a baseball bat in his hand.

"YOU!" Dad yelled angry.

"Sam, don't make me do this." Dean pleaded.

"Dad told you to kill me anyways if I turned evil remember?! DO IT!" He yelled.

"NO!" I cried.

Just then Uncle Dean knocked dad out with the bat.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked undoing the shackles.

"I'm tied to a table in my bra." I muttered.

He laughed.

"How did you come back?" I asked as he helped me off the table.

"I was always there. I could see everything that I was doing and I fought real hard."

I swallowed. "How could dad give the house their souls?"

"Sammy's been fighting to long with trying to stay good. He couldn't take it anymore." Uncle Dean said sadly.

Just then the house started to shake violently.

"We've got to get out of here!" He yelled grabbing my hand.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"She's outside in the car!"

We were running and could hear dad screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

We made it outside and the ground stopped shaking. We looked as the house returned to it was the day we moved in. Old paint and weeds everywhere.

"You know what we have to do." Uncle Dean said.

"Yeah." I said tears starting to fall.

Uncle Dean Poured gas around the house and lit it on fire. The three of us watched as the place burned up in flames. I looked at a window upstairs and saw Rick upstairs looking down at me sadly.

"No way!" I said shocked.

"What?" Mom said.

"Nothing."

ooooooooooooooo

"I don't get it. How come I didnt' turn evil?" I asked a week later.

"You had this." Uncle Dean said and touched the neckless that he gave me in his had. "Told you it would help you."

"But what about you?" I frowned.

"The latch broke off." he said holding his up. "Stupid thing out of all the times to do it."

"Do you think dad's in a better place now?"

"Yeah."

We stared at the graves of dad and John. We watched as mom put flowers on them. She got up and Uncle Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be. Like I said before I can handle just about anything." Mom said smiling.

ooooooooooooooooo

3 years later mom and Uncle Dean had gotten married. She was starting to be happy again. We decided to move back to Uncle Dean's hometown and he bought his old house. After we moved I did some research on Rick and found out that he was one of the children that was killed in the house when it first started. People must have thought that I was nuts when I was talking to him in public. Now as I stood at graduation grabbing my diploma I saw my dad and John smiling at me at the end of the stage. I just looked at them until they disappeared. That was when I knew things were going to be better for now on.

**The End**


End file.
